


I'm Sorry.

by fakeahcrevv



Series: Starry's Prompts [6]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, FAHC Au, Fake AH Crew, GTAV AU, M/M, Other, Very very very sad, curse you Hannah, happy ending if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:59:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakeahcrevv/pseuds/fakeahcrevv
Summary: Prompt fromdoctorzieglerwriteson Tumblr: “I-I just wanted to say that I uh, I missed you.”this one got out of hand as well, what's wrong with me tonight lmao, what are titles? sorry in advance lmao





	I'm Sorry.

Michael trudged his way down the muddy hill, shielding his eyes from the torrential sheets of rain as he struggled not to slip and fall. Rainstorms like this were exceedingly rare on the San Andreas coastline, but he thought it fitting for the occasion. As he concentrated on the ground below him, he clutched the bouquet of roses close, making sure they weren’t ruffled or ruined in any way. They _were_ Ray’s favorite flowers, after all. Even though the rain and wind had probably already ruined them, he didn’t think the sniper would really mind, in the end. When he finally reached the bottom of the hill, thankfully without slipping, he made his way to the very back of the space, where he knew Ray was waiting - this was one of their favorite places to hang out together, after all; he’d never forget it.

“Hey, Ray. I know now probably isn’t the best time to be here, but… I needed to, today. I… I just wanted to say that I, um… I missed you. I _miss_ you. So, so much.” Michael stood in the freezing rain that just _continued to fall_ , and his eyes closed as he spoke. The redhead lifted one of his hands to wipe the raindrops out of his eyes. “I’m sorry that you had to leave so soon - I’m sorry that I couldn’t save you. It’s my fault, I know it, and you probably knew it too.” He knelt to sit next to the dark stone, not really caring how muddy his jeans got as he set the bouquet on the freshly-turned earth, now muddy because of the downpour. “I love you.”

He didn’t know how long he sat there, enduring the sheer amount of water pounding on his back as he ran calloused hands over the smooth granite in front of him. Through eyes blurred by tears or raindrops, he couldn’t tell, he read the words engraved into the stone in front of him:

_Ray Narvaez, Jr._

_1989 - 2015_

Finally, he could hold it in no more. He devolved into uncontrollable shaking and ugly sobs. He lowered his head, pressing his nose into the cold, unforgiving granite. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’msorryI’msorryI’m _sorryI’msosorry_ ,” he repeated, over and over again, amidst his constant sobbing and gasping breaths. “Please forgive me, _please_ , please please please forgive me…” His breakdown continued for a few moments before he had the strength to even utter a murmur. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you… I’m sorry I left you alone. I shouldn’t have gotten shot, I should’ve been more careful, and now you’re _gone_ , and there’s nothing I can do-” he paused, taking a much needed breath, before continuing. “I know you probably didn’t care, that you only did it to save me, and all of that bullshit... but it was still my slip that got me injured. You wouldn’t have had to take a bullet for me if I had just been watching where I was going-”

“ _Michael_?”

The demolitions expert heard a faint voice through the splattering of rain on the ground, and another “Michael, boi!” as the sounds of squelching came closer to him. He kept his head lowered, not wanting them to see him like this, but it was too late - they were already here, they knew where he was, and they had probably heard the tail-end of his mantra. Before he had the time to at least wipe his eyes, the noises of the mud being squished ceased, and he felt a hand on his shoulder and another pair of arms around him. He sunk into Gavin’s soaked designer shirt, shaking softly as he felt another person behind him. 

“Hey, pal, it’s alright. We all know he wouldn’t - won’t - hold it against you,” The first voice, Jeremy, murmured into his soaked curls, and though he didn’t voice it, he deeply appreciated the both of them in this time of need. He let them slowly pick him up, and the three leaned against each other as they slowly made their ways back to the awaiting Armored Tim. Even though his lover was gone… Michael couldn’t forget about his best friends, who were still here, and who would still stand with him through thick and thin. He smiled as Gavin climbed into the backseat next to him, and they rested their heads on each other.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr: [sarah](https://www.starryalpha.tumblr.com)


End file.
